I Walk This Path Alone
by LollyKills
Summary: What if Sakura was the Nine Tails Jinchūriki, Sasuke was still bent on revenge and Naruto was the same little troublemaker, but with a family. But instead of hiding it under a smile, Sakura chose to take the path of revenge. On everyone in the leaf village. How will life be with two revenge-seekers on team 7? And will Sakura's common ground with him change Sasuke at all?
1. Chapter 1-When You Met Me

**A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is one of the first fics that I've actually uploaded, so review and give me feedback, please! Arigatou! And please enjoy!**

**By the way, this story is in Sakura's POV and the timeline in this story starts back when Sakura and everyone first made Genin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (I wish) and these are all my own ideas.**

Chapter 1-When You Met Me

_I hate them…_

…

_I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!_

_Why me? Why is it always me!? Ever since I can remember, it's been this way. I've been alone for a long time. There was a voice that supported me, and talked to me in my head...but it went away a long time ago. I can't hear her voice anymore...It's been replaced by another voice. I don't hear it much, but when I feel like my anger is about to take over, he comes out and whispers in my head. He tells me my hatred is good. Hatred will help me grow stronger. It will bring my vengeance _

_Why can't everyone in the village ever leave me alone!? I haven't done anything to them, but they treat me like a monster. Like they want me to disappear forever. That's what they want. They want me gone._

_Well…I want them gone, too._

_One day, I will be strong. Stronger than everyone. I will let my hatred fester and boil inside me, until that day comes. I will always be training, and waiting. One day…_

Finally. Tomorrow is the day that I become a Genin. I'm one step closer to my goal.

I can feel their hatred burrowing into me as I walk past. Good. It will soak it into me, and I will force it down on top of my hatred to fuel my rage. To keep it flowing deep within my veins. I am hatred. I am revenge. I am sadness. I...am lonely. They stopped even acknowledging me, and they don't bully me anymore. I stay out of their way, and everyone seems to just avoid me now. It's better this way, but I still _feel _their hate. They disgust me.

I stop walking when I reach the edge of the pier.

A while ago, I found this secluded, little lake with a small pier overlooking the water. I sit there sometimes, and stare at my reflection.

I look down, but I just see their faces. Cruel, unrelenting ridicule. I reach for a rock lying next to me on the pier, and clench my fist around it.

"GAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I throw the rock as hard as I can into my reflection, shattering the illusion.

_*Crack* The sound of a twig snapping hits my eardrum._

I whip my head around, glaring daggers as I sense another presence. There is another figure standing at the opposite end of the pier.

It's that boy.

I remember seeing him in my class. He is always alone, too. When his fan girls aren't hanging all over him, that is. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that he is the only person who can even begin to understand what I go through. You see, his entire clan was massacred by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. At least that's what I've heard. But still, he has no idea what it's like to truly be alone in this world. He is always sought after by fan girls, and everybody looks up to him. He is always getting praised by the teachers for his outstanding abilities and test scores. He is the best in the class. Well, he is technically second best because I always beat him, but it's not like anything I do matters to anyone.

This boy, Sasuke Uchiha, pisses me off. At least he had family. At least he knows what having a bond with someone feels like. I never had anything, from the very start. I'm not like him. I'm not like any of them. I am isolated. I am Sakura Haruno.

**Thanks for reading, minna-san! Sorry this is short, but it's kind of like the introduction to the story. The chapters will get longer as the story develops.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think so far.**

**I will update the next chapter soon! Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2-Confrontation

**A/N: Wow, I honestly didn't think that anyone would read this, so thank you to those who did! Seeing people follow, favourite and review the first chapter was really quite inspiring! **

**P.S For those of you who are up to date with the Naruto manga, are you as crazy as I am about Sasuke and Naruto on the brink of death!? I mean, they CAN'T die, at least not yet. If Naruto dies without becoming Hokage, what was the point of the entire series?! :p Also, I need a SasuSaku moment to keep me going hehe :P Sakura quickly go heal Sasuke! Hehe jks, we all know Naruto really needs her help right now. If Sakura helps save Naruto I really would hate to hear people keep calling her useless still.**

**Sorry for rambling ;) so without further ado, here is chapter 2 :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Confrontation<p>

**Re-cap from last chapter:**

_I whip my head around, glaring daggers as I sense another presence. There is another figure standing at the opposite end of the pier._

_It's that boy._

_I remember seeing him in my class. He is always alone, too. When his fan girls aren't hanging all over him, that is. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that he is the only person who can even begin to understand what I go through. You see, his entire clan was massacred by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. At least that's what I've heard. But still, he has no idea what it's like to truly be alone in this world. He is always sought after by fan girls, and everybody looks up to him. He is always getting praised by the teachers for his outstanding abilities and test scores. He is the best in the class. Well, he is technically second best because I always beat him, but it's not like anything I do matters to anyone._

_This boy, Sasuke Uchiha, pisses me off. At least he had family. At least he knows what having a bond with someone feels like. I never had anything, from the very start. I'm not like him. I'm not like any of them. I am isolated. I am Sakura Haruno._

* * *

><p>He is just standing there, staring at me with those obsidian eyes. I lock my eyes onto his and watch his every move. I give him an icy glare. I feel uneasy around him, even though just looking at him gives me a weird feeling. This feeling…it's strangely familiar even though I have no idea why.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I mumble, harshly. I don't remove my eyes from his.

Nothing. Just the sound of the lake water rippling and the birds above whistling.

I glare at him some more, letting it be known to him that his silence isn't welcome.

"WELL? Why are you here! If you are just going to stand there and look at me, just like the rest of them do, then you can go to hell!"

Uh Oh. Tears. Why do I have to start crying now!? I go to quickly rush past him when the silence on his end is broken.

"I come here often. It's where I think about-

...things."

I faltered a little in my step when the stoic Uchiha actually spoke, but I don't respond. I just keep walking.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I know."

"Well, this is where _I_ come to be alone, so if you don't mind no-"

"Whatever, I'm leaving already." I stop in my tracks and slightly turn my head to face him. "Stay away from me. You're annoying. You will only get in the way." I don't know what it was in the words I said, but it looked like something clicked in his brain and then the look of surprise on his face faded into an icy glare.

"Likewise."

As I walked back to my small apartment, for one, I couldn't help but replay that moment when I first saw him standing at the edge of the pier. That look in his eyes. It was sad. Lonely. Vengeful. It was the same one as mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Sasuke's POV):<em>**

Tch, pathetic. I can't believe I actually felt sorry for that weakling for a second. There was just something about that pinkette. Something felt so oddly familiar, and yet so far away at the same time. I walked over to sit on my bed and then lifted my head slightly to see my face staring back at me in the mirror.

That's it...the familiar feeling I got when I looked at the enraged girl.

It was the look in her eyes.

It was...so cold. When I looked into her eyes, it felt like a was pulling back that curtains and reading everything that was hidden beneath them. I wonder if she got the same feeling when she looked into my eyes...?

Still...it was pretty impressive that she caught me off guard like that. She seems to be the only girl at the academy not entranced by me. It is kind of of a refreshing change of pace, not having to remind myself to hide at the sight of her. But then again, for some reason, the fact that _she _was the only girl unaffected by the mysterious Uchiha charm is mildly irritating.

I subconsciously berate myself for being distracted with nonsense thoughts. I end the thread of thoughts with a smirk and one final objection.

"Hn, I'm 'annoying' and I'll 'only get in the way'? We'll see about that. "

As I walk out the door to make my way to the training grounds for one last session before I'm officially a Genin, the image of the pinkette's distant eyes just won't leave my mind no matter how hard I push it away. There was something dark there. Something _very_ dark. It's hard to admit, but for a millisecond, I actually felt somewhat afraid of that girl. It's been a while since I felt that emotion.

I don't normally pay attention to girls in my class, or rather anyone else at all, but all the times I recall seeing her, she has been alone. She is always isolated. I'll admit that, once or twice, a little voice inside my head told me to reach out to her. Maybe it's because she reminds me somewhat of myself...

Interesting.

I wonder what happened to that girl...

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading minna-san! The chapter is longer this time just like I promised hehe :p<strong>

**I hope you are enjoying it so far! Please review to tell me what you think and give me some feedback please!**

**P.S If there are spelling errors please don't kill me, it's 1am right now and I'm not thinking entirely clearly ;)**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu 3**


	3. Chapter 3-Teams? I don't think so!

Chapter 3: Teams? I don't think so!

**A/N: Konnichiwa minna! It's been quite a while since I updated and I wish I could have been back sooner, but I've been sooooo busy with school and exams and sport and guggghhh my laptop has been broken for months and I just got it fixed **** Yay! **

**In other news, I think I'm going to change **

"Haruno Sakura"

She looked up sharply and blinked a few times in surprise. It wouldn't have astonished her in the slightest if they "forgot" to assign her to a team. It's not like she had high expectations of treatment from these people. Then again, it's not going to matter when they are all dead , is it? That thought perked her up a bit. It was almost as if she-

"Naruto Uzumaki"

The next name was called out, interrupting her malevolent thoughts. Wait a second, she thought, isn't that the boy who is always getting into trouble? Naruto…right? What reason did he have to make trouble? He has a mother and father and they are a close family, why does he act out in such ways? The latest news…not that she was interested or anything, was that he spread paint all over the town! Minato and Kushina, if she remembered correctly, are their names. Such a shame, they seem like alright people, Sakura thought to herself with a little smile, she will make a note in her mind to make their deaths as painless as she would allow herself.

"YES!"

Sakura looked up to see the little mischievous boy in the bright orange tracksuit jump up onto the desk!

"OH YEAH, I'M ON SAKURA-CHAN'S TEAM!"

….huh?!

There was more than one thing wrong with that statement. 1: How does he even know who she is, 2: Why does he want to be on my team, and 3: JUST WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS, CALLING HER SAKURA-"CHAN"?! Why that little….it's not like she had ever even talked to him before. Admittedly she had tried years ago. It was funny, remembering small pieces from the past where she actually gave a damn about these pathetic ants that inhabited the village. She stifled a small laugh, recalling that she used to care what they thought of her.

"_Naruto-kun! Do you wanna go on the seesaw with me?"_

_The little boy with spiky blonde hair, captivating blue eyes had a smile that was so inviting, she couldn't help but calling out to him._

_As the young child turned to face the voice he heard, another boy called Kiba ran past and grabbed his arm and ran, taking the confused Naruto along with him. As they two boys ran she heard Kiba whisper loud enough for her to hear. The same thing she had heard many times before then. _

"_Stay away from her. She is a freak."_

It was almost crazy how much she had changed since then. However, she had no regrets. Changing was the best thing that could have happened. It made her realize what she must do to be accepted. Eliminate the vermin poisoning her happiness.

Still, that doesn't explain why Naruto thought he called call out to her like he was a friend. Oh goody, now he was sitting next to her. Sheesh. She turned slightly to her left side so she could avoid Naruto's friendly eyes, but that's when she caught the eyes of another. On the left side of her, was a certain young Uchiha, sitting stoically in the seat that she thought was empty. The seats next to her were always empty. Well, until now. She felt extremely uncomfortable in tht moment, and couldn't stop herself from turning fully towards him and half shouting through her teeth.

"What. Are. You. DOING?" she whispered very harshly through her fake grin.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stated, not bothered at all.

"Sitting there. Next to me. What do you think you are doing?!" She hissed.

"Sitting with my team. Just like you are."

Hold up. What was that supposed to mean. She was on the verge of inquiring about it when she felt a sharp pain spike in the back of her head. She slowly turned around to see a group of girls standing at the end of their row of seats which were only inhabited by Naruto, Uchiha boy, and herself. Uh Oh. It was Ino's group. Ino was the most popular girl in their academy class. And was the most popular girl (at their age) in the entire village. She always had her little entourage of brainless, manipulated girls who did whatever Ino told them to. This would be fun.

"Can I help you? Hopefully to find the nearest toilet so you can stick your head in it."

"Oh, unfortunately for you, no. I'm sure that's disappointing considering directing me towards the toilet would give you some sort of conclusion that I want to be seen talking with you. Actually, we are here to tell you that we know what you are doing and we won't let you get away with it. Sasuke is mine, he is supposed to be on my team. Not yours. He shouldn't have to put up with losers like you and Naruto. I'm sure there has been a mix up, and until it's resolved you better watch your back, bitch."

"I don't know what you are talking about, "Barbie", but I can assure you I do not, have not, and never will want anything to do with Mr. Grumpy Stoic boy. And also, he is NOT on my team, Ino." She couldn't believe the little blonde 'princess' would dare talk to her! Also, what is that bitch's problem!?

"Actually I am. Pay attention," said a voice that sounded extremely fed-up, "and piss off, Ino."

Oh no. Please no. No no no no no. Why did she have to be stuck with friendly boy and the rotten Uchiha, too?! But hey, when has her life EVER been fair? Sakura looked around the room to find everyone in groups of three people. That just left Naruto, Sasuke and…..herself. Ugh. Team 7, huh? This was going to make things difficult for her. She hoped she would be on teams with people she had never even laid eyes on, so she could just train alone, while her worthless team mates wasted their time. Now she had been stuck with a deadly Uchiha whose score only failed to meet hers by a few marks every time, and a boy who she had once wanted to know, with eyes that seemed to smile themselves, and had the LOWEST marks ever heard of in the academy's history. She should have known something like this would happen. Not even after everything she has been through, can she catch a lucky break.

**Arigatou Gozaimasu for reading minna! I hope you enjoyed!**

**The quality of writing might not be the best as of now, but I'm working on it and I'm only starting out. This is only my first (non-oneshot) fanfiction that I've started uploading, so please bear with me, guys! ;)**

**The plot gets very sticky soon, so make sure to keep reading if you are interested **

**Until next time, Oyasumi minna! 3**


	4. Chapter 4- Deceptive Introductions

**A/N: Hellooo friends **** Back again, ****I'm so sorry for taking so long (years I think) but going into VCE (year 11, 2****nd**** last year of high school, I don't know what you all call it because I'm an Aussie**** :p****) Anyway, I stopped writing for a long time but when I got back into Kdrama I started reading some new fics and I wanted to start this back up, especially now that the manga has officially ended!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or the characters, then Sasuke and Sakura would be together and Neji would still be alive :'(****** P.S I wrote this disclaimer before the ending lol! But I left it in for fun :P**

**Also, a lot of this ****story**** is loosely based on the actual Naruto manga/anime but with changes that have an important impact on the future of this fanfic, so if you have read/watched the actual manga/anime, then feel free to skim the similar parts**** or enjoy as you pick up on differences and feel free to reminisce before we get to the good stuff :p****.**

**Thanks and enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Deceptive Introductions<p>

"First of all, introduce yourselves"

"What should I say...?!" Naruto asked with that cheeky grin plastered across his face. I guess one of us is enjoying this.

"Well, your likes and dislikes…your dreams for the future and hobbies, those things."

"Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" complained Naruto.

Sakura thought she would chime in. "Yeah, you definitely look suspicious…" Everyone in their new team glanced in Sakura's direction. I guess that was the first time she had spoken since their meeting.

"Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…. Now it's your turn!" he said, pointing at the lame one with the yellow spiky hair…Nabuto was it? Enough about him, this Kakashi guy…

Is this clown serious? Is he actually a Jounin and a teacher!? First he was WAY too late to the first meeting and still all we learned was his name! Seriously…this guy. He fell for that ridiculous 'Eraser in the door' trick that Nabuto set up (how lame…) and, let's be honest, that mask he wears is super creepy. What's even under that thing? All I could think of were 'blimp lips' and the disturbing thought brought a tiny smile onto my face. I realized I had smiled and immediately erased my face of any emotion before anyone else glanced at me. It was easy and I was good at pretending by this point.

It was silent and I realized Nabuto was still talking, about RAMEN! This kid sure can go on and on…wait what was that? He wants to be the Hokage? HAH. When I'm done there won't be a Hokage. I smirked and looked away. What a fool. I was berating the fool in my head for that ridiculous notion when I realized Sasuke had also smirked, looked away, and somehow we ended up looking directly at each other, still smirking.

We both looked away immediately. I squinted my eyes at him to show my displease with his attitude problem but he didn't look this way again. After all, he is just a useless member of this stupid village. Just another pawn for the Hokage to use and spit out. No matter how smart he was, I found myself just as annoyed with him as Nabuto.

Annoyed… I almost forgot our 'conversation'…more like confrontation. He was that boy I met with the one with the dark, loveless eyes. I saw myself in his eyes even now, and that made me less-

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. And…I don't want to use the word 'dream' but…"

Wow, this guy's intense, I think to myself. At least he had a family to begin with, I mean-

"I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and…to kill a certain man."

Tch. This guy, dramatic much. He doesn't know what true loneliness is. I thought I might try and sympathise with him because of similar stories, but our stories are NOT the same and if he is just going to be another wall I have to cut down, I wouldn't even bat an eyelid. I notice everyone is silent and someone clears their throat to break the silence.

Kakashi sensei speaks again. "OK….and lastly the girl."

"Haruno Sakura. Don't like anything. HATE everything. AND everyone" I roughly exclaim, stealing a look at Sasuke and Naruto after that last remark.

"I wouldn't say I have a dream. I have a goal. And nothing will get in the way of that. We done here?"

"Yeesh!" I hear Nabuto say, "Calm down Sakura-chan! Lighten up a bit!"

I grit my teeth at the sound of those words. 'Sakura-chan'!? He is WAY out of line. I clench my fist and right as I'm about to let him have it, Kakashi-sensei steps in.

"Ok Naruto, let's all calm down shall we?"

NaRUto? Not Nabuto? Eh, I honestly care so little that I physically could not care any less than I do.

"Anyway gang, we start our duties tomorrow. We are going to start with something for just the four of us. Survival Training. I will be your opponent, but this isn't any normal training."

I perk up at that thought. FINALLY something remotely useful to be learned. I can't get revenge on everyone in this village if I can't improve all my capabilities. Taking down a Jounin could prove very beneficial to me. I hear Naruto and Sasuke groan at this. Please, they are just fodder for tough ninja to step on, on THEIR way to the top.

"What is this training then." It's not a question, but a demand. I have no time for playing around, so bluntness is something I'm known for. Not that I actually KNOW anyone of course, you have to be normal for that. Which I'm constantly reminded I'm not.

My thoughts are interrupted by a laughing Kakashi-sensei. We are NOT laughing. He has just proceeded to tell us that of all of us 97 students who graduated, only 9 will actually become Genin while the rest are sent back. NINE! Not that I'm worried. I'm always top of the class (even beating out Mr. Stoic) and I'm best at whatever I do, not including social interactions. I gauged my team mates reactions and I nearly laughed out of pity. Naruto was flipping- AND I MEAN FLIPPING OUT and Sasuke even had a sweat going. I was going to wipe the floor with these guys and out clown of a teacher. I have to start with someone, after all. Kakashi leaves us with a tacky, short handout and the words "Don't have breakfast tomorrow. And don't be late!" Feh. If that guy is on time tomorrow, I'll go back to the academy willingly because I clearly don't know enough.

I look up at Sasuke who has just scrunched up his handout into a ball and thrown it to the ground. He turns to walk away and we lock eyes again. I let out a little gasp, because I'm surprised at his anger, however I quickly regain my composure. I realize we are still making eye contact and I swiftly and smoothly break it by standing up, turning around and walking back to my empty house. Just like every night.

* * *

><p>Kakashi shrugs off his antics and sets an alarm clock for noon on the dot. He smiles at us with his eyes as he prepares to explain the 'rules'.<p>

"I have two bells. Those who cannot get a bell by noon…get NO lunch," we suddenly remembered that we all hadn't eaten, and clearly our stomachs did too as they started to growl, "I'll tie the losers to those stumps and eat in front of you, too! Now remember, there are only two bells, so there will evidently be at least one loser who will be sent back to the academy."

Those words fire me up, but not as much as his next words.

"You can even use your kunai and your shuriken. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intent to kill me!"

I grin to myself. Excellent. I can take down one of them RIGHT HERE. And it's totally allowed! Suddenly I've forgotten that I'm starving for food, as my lust for blood takes over. I can see Sasuke feels the same way and that gives me a strange feeling of comfort. I quickly brush it off and refocus my efforts. Kill. Kill. KILL.

"START!"

I leap off into the trees, already planning my first move.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is all I have for right now but I'll be back soon! I'm still getting back into it so I apologise if my writing is not up to par but I'm working on it :p**

**Anyway, thanks for reading minna and I'll see you next time!**

**Ja ne! 3**


End file.
